


The Meeting of Two Friends

by theladyscribe



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Peggy doesn't miss London, not really, especially when New York has such fantastic diversions on the rare occasions she has time to enjoy them. But the time and distance mean that she's lost contact with nearly everyone she knew before the War.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> Dear kimaracretak, thanks so much for giving me an excellent excuse to write this little crossover. I love both Peggy and Éowyn, and I think they go well together. I hope you think so too!

After the War, Peggy stays on with the SSR, acting at first as liaison with British intelligence, before eventually shifting more and more to the American side of things. By 1950, she is no longer the primary contact with Scotland Yard. By 1960, she hasn't been to London in nearly a decade.

She doesn't miss it, not really, especially when New York has such fantastic diversions on the rare occasions she has time to enjoy them. But the time and distance mean that she's lost contact with nearly everyone she knew before the War.

It is for this reason that Peggy lets out a small gasp of surprise upon meeting the newest British liaison straight from London. Agent Gondor doesn't simply look familiar, she is — or was — one of Peggy's closest friends before the War.

"Éowyn, I'd no idea you went into intelligence," Peggy says in lieu of a formal greeting.

Éowyn smiles at her and quips, "Official Secrets Act, my dear. I could hardly have told you even if I'd known how to reach you."

Peggy laughs and embraces her old friend warmly. "It's so good to see you. And 'Gondor'? Does that mean—?"

If it were possible, Éowyn's smile deepens. "Indeed, yes. He'll be coming to New York with the children in a couple of weeks. We'll have to bring you round for dinner sometime."

"And he was happy with the move?" Peggy has known many women agents over the years, but she's never met a one whose husband would have be willing to move across the pond for her work. "Does he know—?"

"Of course not," Éowyn assures her. "He believes I've taken on a three-year artist's residency. He hopes to find a university position in the City. I was told the Agency may be able to assist with that?"

"Indeed we can. Let Ora Belle know what his concentration is and she'll find him something. She's an absolute whiz at that sort of thing." On impulse, Peggy hugs her again. "Oh, it's so good to have you here. How is London? Still dreary as ever?"

Éowyn laughs, "Shouldn't we talk about official business?"

Peggy waves her hand. "Official business can wait. Please, have a seat, I want to know _everything_."

"Oh, all right then. Could we ring for a cup of tea? This might take some time."


End file.
